Le début d'une grande amitié
by Shikappeps
Summary: Oneshot sur Tenten en 2 parties logique...XD Quand Tenten vit une scène horrible, qui peut l'aider?
1. 1ère partie: La solitude

**Le début d'une grande amitié.**

**Partie 1**

_Alors voilà un one shot sur Tenten, je l'ai découpé en 2 parties car il est assez long... Cette première partie contient un passage qui fait allusion à une tentative de viol (ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas très... ) donc ceux qui n'aime pas ça, ne lisez pas... Bonne lecture pour les autres!!!_

* * *

L'entraînement s'arrêta après 3 heures intenses, au grand bonheur de Tenten qui n'en pouvait plus. Depuis la fin de l'examen de ''classe moyenne '' Gaï senseï leur en demandait beaucoup plus, les entraînements étaient devenus encore plus longs, plus éprouvants et plus fréquents. Tenten vait beau bien se débrouiller, elle n'en pouvait plus... A vrai dire ce n'était pas seulement à cause de ce nouveau rythme imposé pas Gaï senseï, mais surtout à cause de l'indifférence qu'il lui portait... même Lee, qui avait toujours était un ange avec elle, ne faisait plus attention à elle. Lui et Neji ne pensaient plus qu'à l'entraînement, s'entraîner encore et toujours ! _« Et l'amour dans tout ça ??? »_ pensa Tenten. Car c'était ça son plus gros problème : l'amour. Qui était le crétin qui avait dit « L'amour est la plus belle chose qui existe au monde », l'amour n'était qu'une source de malheur, de tristesse et de déception. La voix de Gaï ramena la jeune fille à la réalité :

« Bien les enfants, c'était parfait. Je vous laisse ce week end de libre !

-??? Les trois ados étaient abasourdis, cela faisait plus de 2 mois qu'ils s'entraînaient tous les jours, dimanches et jours fériés compris.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué que vous étiez fatigués... Je vous en demande trop, vous êtes encore jeunes ! Alors ce week end est à vous ! A lundi, 14 heures !

-A lundi ! »

Tenten salua les deux garçons, qui avaient pris pour habitude de rester une ou deux après l'entraînement, et se mit sur le chemin du retour, elle replongea alors dans ses pensées. _« J'en peux plus !!! Pourquoi les garçons pensent-ils toujours à se battre ? Pourquoi ne pensent-ils qu'à ça ??? Oh ! Neji si tu savais, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! » _Elle arriva devant chez elle, s'essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues puis introduisit la clef dans la serrure. La maison était noire, ça avait beau être la même chose depuis deux semaines, elle ne s'y habituais toujours pas. Ses parents étaient partis un mois faire un grand voyage pour leur travail, depuis elle était seule ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses soucis. Quelques fois elle restait avec Lee et Neji à s'entraîner mais elle n'y arrivait plus maintenant : l'amour qu'elle portait dans son cœur pour Neji était arrivé à un stade qu'elle ne contrôlait plus...

Mais ce soir, elle ne resterait pas seule : elle et les filles, Ino, Sakura et Hinata, avaient prévu de se retrouver au restaurant à 19heures. Elle prit donc une bonne douche et se prépara. Elle enfila un robe rouge sur un pantalon noir, coiffa ses cheveux en deux chignons comme à son habitude, se parfuma et après s'être auto-remonté le moral, elle passa le seuil de la porte, la ferma à clef et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

* * *

Arrivée là-bas elle salua ses amies, puis elles s'installèrent à une table. Parlant de tout et de rien, mangeant, à elles quatre, une dizaine de bols de ramens, la soirée fut plus que réussie. Pour la première fois depuis 2 mois, Tenten avait oublié Neji plus de 10minutes. Une fois le repas terminé, les quatre filles se séparèrent.

Cela faisait seulement un quart d'heure que Tenten avait quitté ses amies et elle tournait déjà en rond chez elle, cherchant quelque chose à faire pour lui occuper l'esprit, pour l'empêcher de penser à lui. Elle s'allongea dans son sofa, allunma la télé et zappa. "Rien, télé de m....!!!" s'écria-t-elle àprès 10 minutes de ''zappage'' intense. Elle éteignit la télé, prit son manteau et sortit dehors.

* * *

La pleine lune éclairait la nuit noire d'une lueur étrange mais intense, Tenten s'assit sur un banc, pencha sa tête en arrière et observa le ciel. Des milliers d'étoiles brillaient , c'était comme des lueurs d'espoirs qui tenaient tête au néant...

_"Moi aussi j'ai essayé, de tenir tête au néant qui aujourd'hui s'empare de moi, mais j'ai plus la force... si encore je pouvais en parlait à quelqu'un! Mais Ino et Sakura sont tout le temps en train de parler de Sasuke, Hinata pense en permanence à Naruto, elles ne me comprendraient pas..."_

Elle se releva, et se mit à marcher dans les rues, vides à cette heure-ci, mis à part quelques personnes saoules pour la plupart... Elle n'y faisait même pas attention, elle marchait... le vent glacé qui fouettait son visage la calmait.

* * *

"Eh petite! Tu sais que t'es mignonne toi?

- Laissez- moi tranquille s'il vous plaît!

- Ca va, t'énerves pas ma petite!"

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui parlait à Tenten, il était complétement bourré: il marchait en zigzag, son nez était légèrement rouge, sa voix bizarre. La peur envahit la jeune fille, le gars s'approchait, lentement mais d'une façon terrifiante. Il s'approchait encore, de plus en plus vite. Tenten accéléra le pas mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner la tête toutes les 2 secondes: il la suivait... Il était là juste derrière elle, elle accélera encore, passa par une petite rue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle courait presque à présent, elle tourna à droite, avança et se stoppa net... un grand mur s'élevait devant elle. "Une impasse??? nan, c'est pas possible!!!" Tenten était terrifiée, l'homme était là juste derrière elle, il se rapprochait. Il était juste devant elle maintenant, ses mains la touchait. Elle fit un bond en arrière, se cognant dans le mur qui était derrière elle.

"Voilà, maintenant que tu es endormie, ce sera plus facile pour moi!"

L'homme se mit à rire, rompant le silence qui s'étendait dans la ville, puis il commencà à dézipper la fermeture éclair de la robe rouge de la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui, couchée à terre. La lumière de la pleine lune éclairait le visage de la jeune fille, il l'avait bien choisie: elle était magnifique! Elle avait 14 ans tout au plus, et pourtant avait déjà de très belle formes! Il commença à s'allonger sur elle, posant ses lèvres sur son corps... quand il reçut un violent coup sur la tête. Il s'écroula par terre, à côté de Tenten qui était à moitié nue. Lee s'approcha d'elle, ferma sa robe, et donnant un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre de l'homme qui gisait à terre en passant, il s'enfuit. Il courait, Tenten sur son épaule, jusque chez elle.

* * *

Lee arriva enfin devant sa porte, prit la clef dans la poche de son amie et entra. Il l'installa sur le sofa et alla préparer un thé. Il revint 10 minutes plus tard, une tasse à la main, et réveilla Tenten:

"Tenten? murmura-t-il en la secouant légerement

- Q..quoi? Chuis où là?

- Chez toi... je t'ai ramenée

- Et l'homme, où est-il?

- Je... ,Lee réfléchit un moment après tout si elle ne se souvenait de rien autant ne pas lui en parler...pas encore, il est parti quand je suis arrivé!

- Aah...

-Tiens, bois! Ca te fera du bien!

- Merci Lee, tu es un amour!"

Lee était rouge comme une tomate, Tenten finit le thé et se releva:

"Tu veux dormir ici?

- Ouais, je veux bien!

- Viens, tu vas dormir dans ma chambre et moi dans celle de mes parents, d'accord?

- Ok!"

Elle accompagna son sauveur jusque sa chambre lui indiquant la salle de bain s'il voulait se doucher, et s'excusant auprès de lui alle alla se coucher, épuisée par cette journée. Lee prit une douche comme lui avait proposé son amie, et alla se coucher lui aussi.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut!!! Laissez moi des reviews svp!!!!!! bye!


	2. 2ème partie: Après la pluie, le beau tem...

**Le début d'une grande amitié.**

**Partie 2**

Lee venait à peine de s'endormir quand il entendit un cri venant de la chambre où dormait Tenten. Il s'y précipita aussi vite qu'il le put et, allumant la lumière, trouva Tenten assise sur le lit, trempée de sueur. 

« Dé...désolée Lee, j'ai fait un cauchemar... dit-elle, d'une vois haletante.

C'est pas grave, raconte-moi ça va te faire du bien

Ben, je me baladais dans la ville, il faisait noir, et un homme... essayait...de..., puis elle fondit en larmes, je suis désolée Lee, tu vas me trouver débile mais c'était si...réel !

Ecoute Tenten, ... essaye de te rendormir, oublie tout ça d'accord ? Je vais rester là à côté de toi, ok ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Lee prit une chaise et s'installa juste à côté du lit. Il éteignit la lumière et lança un « Bonne nuit » à Tenten.

« Lee, j'ai peur ! Je préfère que tu dormes avec moi, je serais plus rassurée..., déclara la jeune fille après un long silence.

D'accord, pas de problème...répondit Lee. »

« _Heureusement que la lumière est éteinte_ » pensa Lee, qui après la demande de Tenten était rouge comme une tomate Hésitant un court instant, il vint s'installer à côté d'elle, sous la couette.

« Ca va aller ?

-Oui, maintenant que tu es là oui !

-Ok, bonne nuit ! »

Et re-bellotte, Lee était à nouveau tout rouge ! Toute la nuit il dut se retenir pour ne pas embrasser la superbe fille qui dormait à ses côtés, collée à lui. Avant il aurait tout donné pour Sakura, mais maintenant c'était différent... Depuis qu'il avait compris à quel point il n'avait aucune chance avec Sakura, il n'avait cessé de s'entraîner pour l'oublier et, chose incroyable, il avait réussi ! « _Et maintenant je suis amoureux de Tenten, je gâche tout ! Pourquoi je suis toujours amoureux des filles qui en pincent pour un autre ?_ » Il regarda Tenten et compris : elle était si belle ! Et puis, elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un ami : il était le seul à savoir pour Nêji ! Oui, en fait il savait pertinemment pourquoi il l'aimait... Il s'endormit, rêvant d'elle toute la nuit.

Lorsque Tenten se réveilla le lendemain, Lee n'était plus là. Elle se leva, alla au toilettes (les persos des fics ont aussi des petites envies ! ), puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Là, elle trouva un petit déjeuner préparer avec un mot glissé sous un croissant. Elle prit le croissant, croqua dedans, et lut le mot :

_« Excuses-moi Tenten mais j'avais rendez-vous avec Nêji pour s'entraîner... Tu peux venir nous voir (au même endroit que d'habitude), j'aimerais qu'on déjeune ensemble. Bye ! »_

Tenten en avait marre : s'entraîner, s'entraîner, ils n'avaient que ce mot à la bouche ! Mais bon, au moins il lui avait préparé le petit déjeuner et l'avait invitée à déjeuner ! Elle sourit, Lee était vraiment un ange ! _« C'est pas Nêji qui aurait fait ça ! » _Une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger, Tenten alla prendre une bonne douche, s'habilla et à midi, elle partit retrouver Lee et Nêji.

« Salut Tenten ! l'accueillit Lee.

Salut, suivit Nêji.

Salut, vous allez bien ? »

Ils parlèrent un peu tous les trois, puis Nêji dut les quitter pour rentrer chez lui. Lee proposa à Tenten d'aller manger, chose qu'elle accepta de bon cœur.

Ils commandèrent un bol de ramens chacun (pour changer...) et pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Lee se décida à lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

« T'as bien dormi ?

-Oui, et toi ? j'espère que j'ai pas trop bougé...

Nan, ça allait... Tenten, il faut que je t'avoues quelque chose d'important... Je suis désolé, j'osais pas te le dire hier soir... »

Tenten souriait intérieurement, serait-ce une déclaration qu'allait-lui faire Lee ? Mais elle perdit vite la bonne humeur qui venait de l'envahir quand elle entendit la suite.

« Hier soir, j'étais pas bien, un peu déprimé, alors j'ai décidé de sortir. Il était tard, environ minuit, voir plus, et j'étais perdu dans mes pensées... Et j'ai entendu des cris, sans hésiter j'ai couru en suivant les cris. Je suis arrivé dans une cul-de-sac, où se trouvait un homme. Il était par terre, et il riait.. » Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait, l'estomac de Lee se contractait... Il revoyait la scène horrible qu'il avait vu la veille... _"Voilà, maintenant que tu es endormie, ce sera plus facile pour moi!" L'homme se mit à rire, rompant le silence qui s'étendait dans la ville, puis il commença à dézipper la fermeture éclair de la robe rouge de la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui, couchée à terre._

« Il était penchée sur une jeune fille, la déshabillant et..., Lee se força à finir, les larmes aux yeux, cette fille Tenten, c'était...c'était toi... Je suis tellement désolé, j'aurais du te le dire plutôt, mais je pouvais pas... Tenten excuse-moi... »

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de la jeune fille qui essayait tant bien que mal de les retenir... Lee avait l'air tellement perdu, tellement bouleversé... mais c'était elle, c'était d'elle qu'on avait souillée, elle qu'on avait salie, elle qui était honteuse... Elle étouffa un sanglot avant de fondre en larmes... Elle voulut parler, s'énerver contre lui, lui expliquer pourquoi elle était sortie, lui dire à quel point elle se sentait male, mais elle n'y arriva pas... toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenu depuis si longtemps se déversaient sur ses joues, toute la honte qu'elle avait toujours ignorer l'envahissait, tout son honneur s'effondrait... Pourquoi tout s'écroulait maintenant, maintenant que tout lui paraissait si clair ??? Elle se leva, courut jusque sa chambre et, sans en fermer la porte, s'effondra sur son lit. Lee décida de la laisser un peu seule, mais il entendait ses pleurs incessants, ses paroles à peine inaudibles qu'elle murmurait de temps en temps... « Pourquoi moi ? pourquoi maintenant ??? » N'en pouvant plus, Lee retourna auprès de Tenten et, sans même hésiter, la prit doucement dans ses bras. Surprise, elle leva ses yeux gonflés et rouges et regarda tristement Lee.

« Tu... tu m'as sauvée hein ?

On peut dire ça comme ça...

Alors, merci ! dit-elle sans même essayer d'esquisser un sourire...

Tenten, je veux t'aider...

Tu ne peux pas Lee, je me demande comment tu peux me regarder alors que je suis si sale...

Parce que... je... je t'aime Tenten ! »

Elle qui avait tant espéré entendre ça il avait à peine une demi-heure, mais maintenant... ça avait un goût amer. Elle le fixa sans les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir, avant de détourner le regard.

« Tenten, laisse-moi te faire oublier

Oublier quoi ? Qu'un homme m'a..., elle eut un geste de dégoût, depuis que tu me l'a dit mon cauchemar n'arrête pas de tourner en boucle dans ma tête... Je le vois, à me toucher, me coller... tu comprend ?

Laisse-moi te faire oublier tout ce qui s'est passé, s'il te plaît. »

Lee s'approcha d'elle et, sans qu'elle ait le temps de se reculer, l'embrassa tendrement. Un frisson parcourut Tenten, Lee eut peur de tout brusquer et se repoussa.

« Excuse-moi... je voulais pas...

Lee, c'était un frisson de plaisir, dit-elle doucement. »

Elle sourit, essuya ses larmes et, ce qui étonna Lee, approcha son visage et l'embrassa... longtemps...

Bien sûr, elle n'oubliait pas, comment oublier ? Chaque soir le même cauchemar, chaque soir cette peur de le revoir... Mais Lee était là, toujours, avec elle.

_« Lee, promets-moi de passer toutes tes nuits avec moi, de ne jamais me laisser seule quand la nuit tombe, de me protéger de ce cauchemar... s'il te plaît !_

_Je te le promet Tenten... » _

Cela faisait déjà un an qu'il lui avait fait cette promesse et jamais il ne l'avait trahie... Tenten avait parler à Sakura de ce qui s'était passé, ça l'avait aidé. C'était la seule, avec Lee, qui était au courant... quoique Tenten soupçonnait Nêji de le savoir grâce à son byakugan. Ils s'entendaient mieux à présents, ils passaient toutes leurs soirées tous les trois : Lee, Nêji et elle. Restaurant, cinéma, fêtes...tout était organisé pour qu'elle se sente mieux ! Et ça marchait, elle se sentait aidée.

Tenten tourna la tête et vit Lee qui l'observait. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois, il la serra dans ses bras.

« Je serais toujours là Tenten, je te le jure »


End file.
